Sure Wa Koi Ni Ochimashita
by saitou ayumu Uchiha
Summary: "Sebuah perasaan yang tidak dapat ku tebak, perasaan yang bisa membuatku lupa akan semua yang akan kukerjakan, perasaan yang membuat perutku serasa dikelitik, perasaan yang mampu membuat hatiku nyaman, CINTA..."


**Sure Wa Koi Ni Ochimashita**

**(rasanya jatuh cinta)  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Naruto ****Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairings:**

**SasuSaku**

**Genre:**

**Romance—oneshoot**

**Warnings:**

**OOC, typo, AU,jelek, fic abal-,-**

**Summary:**

"**Sebuah perasaan yang tidak dapat ku tebak, perasaan yang bisa membuatku lupa akan semua yang akan kukerjakan, perasaan yang membuat perutku serasa dikelitik, perasaan yang mampu membuat hatiku nyaman, CINTA..." **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Don't Like Don't Read-**

**~don't be a silent reader yah~  
><strong>

(Sabtu, 4 Februari 2012)

_Sejak pertama kali aku jumpa dia, rasanya hatiku berdebar-debar. Keringat dingin mengucur dari badanku. Seketika napasku berhenti saat dia melintas dihadapanku. Padahal dulu aku tidak merasa seperti itu dengan orang lain. Tapi, sekarang malah perasaan aneh ini yang kurasakan. Kenapa, ya? Apakah ini cinta? Ah, tidak. Ini bukan cinta... tapi, kemapa aku ini?_

Aku menutup buku harianku. Sejenak aku menarik napas dan mengingat-ingat wajah orang yang sangat kupuja. Dia itu Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke. Anak Konoha International University (KIU) jurusan kedokteran. Sasuke, orang yang sangat dingin. Justru tampangnya yang dingin itu yang dapat membuat hatiku menjadi tidak karuan, apalagi jika aku menatap kedua bola mata onix nya itu, aku seperti terjerat semakin dalam terhadapnya. Sasuke itu ahli dalam segala macam alat musik, dan olahraga, itu semakin membuatnya dimata para kaum hawa tergila-gila olehnya, termasuk aku.

**~^0^~**

***Khayalannya siSakura*pov  
><strong>

Sasuke menyapaku, lalu menggandengku berjalan ketepi danau. Danau yang amat jernih dan dikelilingi bunga sakura ya, bunga yang warnanya sama dengan warna rambutku ini. Wah, sungguh indah. Tiba-tiba dia memberiku setangkai bunga lily putih, bunga kesukaanku juga selain sakura. Dan dia mengatakan bahwa bunga itu untuk seorang putri yang sangat cantik., dan putri itu ... aku! Aku melonjak-lonjak kegirangan sampai aku terjungkal dari kursi yang aku duduki.

**~^0^~**

"Aduh," erangku kesakitan sambil mengelus-ngelus punggungku.

_Sakit! benar-benar sakit!kenapa itu hanya khayalanku! Pikirku. _

Untung aku tidak sakit osteoporosis dan aku merasa punggungku cukup tabah mendapat cobaan seperti ini. Hahaha... aku bangkit., lalu mendirikan kembali kursiku sebelum kaa-chan ku berkomentar macam-macam jika melihat kursi yang terjungkal dan aku yang hanya cengengesan menahan sakit. Aku kembali duduk dan memandangi buku harianku. Saat itulah, aku kembali masuk kedalam dunia khayalku yang tak berujung bagi seorang _day-dreamer-girl_ seperti diriku yang sedang jatuh cinta.

Aku mengingat-ingat kejadian saat aku dan Sasuke pertama kali bertemu. Itu terjadi dua bulan yang lalu. Itupun kejadian yang sangat memalukan. Dia yang menangkapku saat aku terjatuh dari tangga gedung V gara-gara aku takjub terhadap Sasuke untuk pertama kali. Aduh, betapa malunya diriku ini, sampai-sampai wajahku memerah seperti tomat. Berulang kali aku meminta maaf atas kesalahanku dan berterimakasih karena sudah menolongku. Jika tidak aku sudah jadi botol raksasa yang menggelinding di tangga*?*.

Ohya, saat itu entah mengapa dia hanya mengeluarkan seringai tipisnya dan berkata agar aku lebih berhati-hati saat menuruni tangga. Saat itulah, dengan kurang ajarnya, temanku, Ino, memintaku untuk berkenalan dengannya. Dia mengangguk dan memperkenalkan dirinya kepada kami. Jadi, aku bisa mengetahui namanya dan insiden yang memalukan itu. Hihihi...

Aku juga teringat tiga hari yang lalu, dia menawari tempat duduk saat kami menaiki bus yang sama. Ah, betapa baiknya dia. Ohya, dia juga baik kepada orang, contohnya, saat seorang dosen yang kesulitan saat menaiki bus gara-gara membawa belanjaan yang banyak, Sasuke menolongnya dan memberikan tempat duduknya untuk dosen itu. Semenjak kejadian itu, aku jadi makin suka dengannya atau aku malah jadi jatuh cinta kepadanya?

Tak hanya itu, aku juga sering curhat dengan Sasuke tentang ketidakpercayaan diriku jika berbaur dengan teman-temanku karena aku ini gadis yang brutal dan kasar (menurut teman-temanku,-). Aku merasa tidak percaya diri jika berbicara didepan umum dan aku sering merasa tidak cantik jika bersama gadis-gadis yang cantik dan populer. Setelah mendengar segala keluhanku, Sasuke hanya tersenyum, ohya satu lagi, aku heran, menurut orang-orang kelurga Uchiha itu orang yang sangat dingin dan tidak akan menunjukkan sikap hangatnya kepada khlayak ramai. Tetapi kenapa Sasuke malah menunjukkan sisi hangatnya itu kepadaku? Atau jangan-jangan dia juga mencintaiku? Aduhh... Sakuraaa! Kenapa sih denganmu? Jangan berkhayal lagi deh.

Setelah mendengar keluhan aku tadi, Sasuke hanya tersenyum kepadaku dan menyarankan agar aku membuang perasaan minderku itu dan lebih banyak berlatih. Untuk pertanyaanku yang satu itu, pertanyaan atau malah pernyataanku, dia berpendapat bahwa setiap gadis itu cantik, tergantung bagaimana cara dia menunjukkan kecantikannya. Dia juga berpendapat bahwa dia lebih menyukai seorang gadis yang tampil apa adanya dan tidak pernah neko-neko(?). Dia mencontohkan aku gadis yang dimaksud itu! Sungguh, aku merasa pipiku sudah merona.

Aku menjadi lega. Ketidakpercayaanku menguap begitu saja dan perasaanku menjadi ringan setelah mendengar ucapannya. Suara yang lembut dan tatapannya yang teduh itu membuatku tidak mau beranjak dari kursi kantin fakultas.

Kulirik-lirik jam diatas meja. Astaga, sudah jam sepuluh malam. Rupanya aku sudah melamun selama 2 jam. Aku harus cepat-cepat tidur supaya tidak terlambat. Aku akan menghadapi ujian besok. Ternyata, jatuh cinta itu juga bisa membuat orang lupa waktu, bahkan lupa waktu belajar. Untung saja aku sudah belajar dari jam empat sore sampai jam 7 malam.

Akupun merebahkan diriku diatas ranjang empuk ditemani boneka lucu hadiah dari Sasuke. Hadiah ulang tahunku yang ke 19 . ah, boneka domba kesayanganku. Sebelum aku tidur, aku mengambil foto Sasuke yang ada dimeja samping ranjangku dan berbisik kepadanya, "Selamat tidur, Sasuke-kun. Sweet dream yah." Tak lama kemudian, mataku terpejam dan tak kuhiraukan nyamuk-nyamuk yang sedang menari sambil bernyanyi didekat telingaku ini.

**FIN**

**A/N :**** woaaahhhhhhh,hahaha... kita bertemu kembali denganku di fict keduaku...**

**Yah aku gak berharap banyak, aku harap ada yang mau baaca dan mereview fict ku ini..**

**Sekian..**

**Arigatou gozaimasu. **


End file.
